kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Eventually, the Stars Fall
|number = 70 |airdate = December 4, 2017 |writer = Pat141elite |next = The Race to Space |previous = Leave No Stone Unturned |}} :For the song, see at . is the seventieth episode of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. This chapter adapts the season 2 episode, as the conclusion of the Amazons route of Act IV and the final chapter of Act IV as a whole, which culminates with the deaths of and , the assassinations of and and final appearances of and . Synopsis Chihiro and 4C make one last standoff for the former's attempt to prevent Iyu from dying. Plot TBA Cast Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3 Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * |呉島 光実|Kureshima Mitsuzane}}: |高杉 真宙|Takasugi Mahiro}} * |稲森 真由|Inamori Mayu}}: |中山 絵梨奈|Nakayama Erina}} * |詩島 剛|Shijima Gō}}: |稲葉 友|Inaba Yū}} * |深海 マコト|Fukami Makoto}}: |山本 涼介|Yamamoto Ryōsuke}} * |アラン|Aran}}: |磯村 勇斗|Isomura Hayato}} Amazons Cast * |水澤 悠|Mizusawa Haruka}}: |藤田 富 |Fujita Tomu}} * |鷹山 仁 |Takayama Jin}}: |谷口 賢志 |Taniguchi Masashi}} * |千翼|}}: |前嶋 曜|Maejima Yō}} * |長瀬 裕樹|Nagase Hiroki}}: |赤楚 衛二|Akaso Eiji}} Suit Actors *Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: |浅井宏輔|Asai Kosuke}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Organic: Crow ***Inorganic: Stealth *'Forms Used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***StealthCrow Armor Rider Gahsat *'Gashat Used:' **Huntress *** **** , (in ) *'Level Used:' **Huntress ***Creator Gamer *'Gashacon Weapons Summoned through Creator Gamer:' ** Lockseed *'Lock Used:' **Ryugen ***Budou, Suika *'Arms Change:' **Ryugen *** , Signal Bikes and Shift Cars *'Bike Used:' **Mach ***Form Change: Signal Mach ***Signal Exchange: N/A *'Form Used:' **Mach ***Mach Notes *'Count at episode end:' Fullbottles= *'Bottles in G7 Icarus XYZ's Possession:' **Organic: Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon **Inorganic: Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail *'Bottles in Build's Possession:' **Organic: Rabbit, Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda, Harinezumi, Lion, Kaizoku **Inorganic: Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket, Shoubousha, Soujiki, Light, Lock, Ragna-mail *'Bottles in Ryuga's Possession:' Dragon *'Bottles in Taki's Possession:' **Organic: Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo **Inorganic: Reizoko, Launcher, Robot *'Bottles in Blood Stalk's Possession:' Cobra *'Bottles in Shingetsu's Possession:' Watch, Bakudan, Bat *'Bottles in Anzu's Possession:' **Organic: Tora, Kujira, Zombie, Shinigami **Inorganic: Jet, Game, Bike |-| Rider Gashats= *'Gashats in Huntress's possession': , , , (duplicate), (duplicate) Gashat Gear Dual α, , *'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': , , , , , , *'Gashats in Brave's possession': , , , , *'Gashats in Snipe's possession': , , *'Gashats in Lazer's possession': (second copy), , , Bakusou Formula *'Gashats in Genm's possession': , , *'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': *'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining: 68. *'Deviations from the ''Amazons source material:' ** doesn't speak throughout the chapter. **The overall ending of the ''Amazons route takes a bittersweet take compared to the source material. As here in this chapter, both Tachibana and are assassinated by the main characters. While Chihiro and Iyu still die, Haruka and Jin still remained alive. *This episode title is a reference to the by Saeko Suzuki, that has been a plot point to both Chihiro and Iyu's characterization much like in the source material. In general, it refers to the song of the same name by Saeko Suzuki featured throughout Amazons season 2. External Links *Episode 70 at FanFiction.Net